My Rock
by LightzMusic22
Summary: Roxas has been having problems with family, and he needs Axel to be his rock, especially when he needs him most. {AkuRoku}{Updated: 6/25/2013}{Completed: 5/25/2013} {Warning: Panic attack and Anxiety occurs}


_**Summary: Roxas has been having problems with family, and he needs Axel to be his rock, especially when he needs him most.**_

_**Disclaimer: -Checks time- Nope, the fangirls haven't reached Square Enix yet… we still don't have Kingdom Hearts, but I'll keep you posted.**_

_**A/N: This is not made to mock people with Anxiety or a panic disorder, I simply wrote it to work with different elements of writing.**_

_**Short One-Shot for my Poll. Vote for the new one I'm posting shortly after!**_

_**Word Count: 635 words**_

_**My Rock**_

"We need to figure something out!"

"What are we going to do then? Send him away?"

"Exactly! All he does is sit there and take up time and space!"

Roxas sighed, blasting his IPod to max to block out his parents fighting. They were currently debating on what to do with him. You see, his family owned a law firm, which wasn't doing so well. To put it short, it's failing. Since he apparently doesn't do anything, they thought he should be put up for adoption. And even though his IPod on max, he could still hear the words echo through his mind.

"Let's go out!" His dad yelled, grabbing his keys.

"We can't leave Rox-"

"Who cares about it?" Another line was drawn on his sketchbook. It was one of the only things he was allowed to keep. Everything was sold to try and keep the firm alive. He mentally scoffed. _They wouldn't care if I got hit by a bus, _he said to himself.

"I care! And he's not an 'it,' he's our son!" His mother fought back.

"That… _thing _is not our son! He is in love with another man! He's a disgrace to the family name and should be thrown out! And we are leaving." He stated firmly. All you heard was a door slam outside. Roxas let out a shaky breath, trying to not focus on the hurtful words his father said about him. He continued his drawing, it being a picture of an anime character from the famous Anime, Haguno Chi Denzo. Finishing it, he placed his book down on the side of his bed. Suddenly, he suddenly remembered he had two tests tomorrow. Just a great way to add stress, right?

Though he tried to focus on studying, he couldn't help his mind being overflowed with the hateful worlds. He just wished they would go away!

_Who cares about __it__?_

_All he does is sit there and take up time and space!_

_That… _**thing**_ is not our son!_

_He is in love with another man!_

_He's a disgrace to the family name and should be thrown out!_

Suddenly, he couldn't take the words anymore. He started breathing heavily, his heart rate speeding up in a horrible speed. He then started to hyperventilate, as his whole body felt numb with pain, shots of adrenaline shooting through his body. With shaky hands, he tried to reach for his phone, tears leaking out of his eyes as he sobbed, trying to catch a breath that he felt he would never get. Suddenly, he felt something hard in his hand. Thanking god for his golden luck, he quickly flipped open his phone and pressed the first speed dial number he could.

"Hello?" Roxas could hear Axel's voice through the phone, his breathing only getting worse as he felt himself getting hit with nausea and anxiety.

"A-Axel, I'm h-having a p-panic at-ttack…" He barely said through the phone, before a sharp pain hit his chest, making him drop the phone on the floor with a thud. He didn't know how long he sat there, before the door busted open, as he was suddenly cradled into the familiar red-heads arms.

"It's okay; shh… it's going to be okay…" He whispered into his ear, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Roxas immediately gripped onto his jacket, shaking as he buried his head into his boyfriend's shoulder. Soon, his quick breaths slowed down, as well as his heart rate. Eventually, he stopped shaking and the sharp pain in his chest went away.

"Thank you…" The younger teen whispered, suddenly feeling very tired from the attack. Axel just smirked, laying the boy on the bed and holding him. Before he fell asleep, he heard the words Axel muttered.

"I love you, Roxas." And that was all he needed.

* * *

_**Update: Thank you four-nostril and Narwhale1 for taking time out of your life to come and review a tiny story like this! I also want to thank you for helping me find the errors and editing them. Ya'll rock at WA!**_

_**If you don't know what I'm talking about, this forum called Writers Anonymous is awesome for authors who are still learning, and I recommend it to anyone of any fandom or genre! (The Writers Anonymous made by Rhea Silverkeys is the one I'm in)**_


End file.
